Rise of the Saiya Clan (CHALLENGE)
by SHONENJUMP Guy
Summary: Challenge Chapter. Read inside for details


**Im making this challenge because there are very few naruto x dbz crossovers that really fuse the world of dbz into the naruto verse, naruto-ized if you will. So let's get this show on the road**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto x DBZ Xover**

The Sage of the six paths did not fight against the all powerful Juubi, demon king of all of Makai alone, he was assisted by a man with blonde hair that stood on end and by his side, a summon creature that looked like gorilla/ape with a monkey tail. The man proceeded to fuse with the ape summon, turning himself into something of a man-ape hybrid **(yes its Super Saiyan 4)** and began fighting the Juubi blow for blow despite his small size, giving the sage the chance to seal the Juubi into himself ending the battle. The Sage thanked the man for his assistance and asked for his name to which he replied as he walked away "Bardock".

The Saiya clan of the hidden plant village in the land of vegetables. They were one of the most feared fighting force in the Elemental nations, known for their resilient body that would increase in power significantly after recovering from the doors of death, their large chakra reserves **(a bit more than the Uzumaki clan)**, their ability to manipulate the physical energy of their chakra **(choose whether they can fly or not)** and their ruthlessness. Since the forming of the shinobi villages the Saiya clan has prospered, conquering their enemies and fighting to their hearts content. During the end of Second great shinobi world war a demon lord by the name of Freiza, a former right hand man of the Juubi brings the clan and by extension Shokugakure no sato under his tyranny after displaying his power by killing the Nidaime Shokage **(plant shadow did I get it right?) **Vegeta The First with one finger, living his young son Vegeta The Second to become the Sandaime Shokage.

After years of working under his tyranny Freiza like his Canon counterpart has the Saiya clan destroyed by his demon army, fearing the power that was able to match the Juubi so long ago, but before he could succeed Vegeta sent his infant son away **(after seeing the baby Trunks vaporize three of Freiza's demon warriors that were about to kill him with just his chakra aura)** with his most trusted guard **(choose which saiyan it is)** with scrolls containing their clan's history, techniques and information on their dormant bloodline "the god body" transformation **(please find a Japanese translation for it cuase I couldn't find shit) **which would grant trunks unbelievable power, their summoning contract and the sword of the great Shodaime Shokage Galick **(Tapion's sword)** . These were all sealed into his **(pick a body part)** by his mother **(its Bulma duh)**, a fuuin master, the guard flees with the baby but is persued by Freiza's minions forcing him to fight while protecting the baby, he wins the fight but is fatally wounded and will not survive so he tries to reach the closest village which is Konoha and comes upon an old couple **(yes it is Doctor Briefs and his wife)** returning to the village after buying supplies for their lab due to the kyuubi attack, he begs them to take care of the baby as he is the last of his clan. They take the baby in as their adoptive grandson and name him Trunks.

So this is a dbz x naruto xover , but with the DBZ world fused into the Naruto world and how you say Naruto-ized. The Saiya clan Kekki Genkai "the god body" transformation is the super saiyan transformation and Trunks will be able to use all four stages of transformation. He will have a summon familiar that he needs to bond with in order to fuse and reach the fourth stage of the Kekki Genkai, ki attacks from the canon will be used as jutsus with some needing hand signs for activation. The strength level of the stages of the "god body" transformation should be reasonable like if he were to trans form into stage one it would roughly equal three tailed kyuubi chakra, stage two would equal six and stage three would equal nine, Trunks would have to work incredibly hard to achieve synchronicity with his familiar to reach the fourth and final stage. This can be a harem fic for whoever is up for it or not, the girls include FemNaruto or Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Android 18 **(for the sake of her not being an android let's just call her Juuhachi since her dad's not that bright on names)**, Shizuka and Haku. You can decide whether or not Trunks is truly the last of his clan I mean I would love to see how any of you put in Broly to the mix. I found it annoying that in the Majin Buu saga, super saiyans were coming out left and right, with Goten and Trunks not even going through any emotional stress to gain it, in this if there's going to be any survivor of the Saiya clan they are going to have to work for that transformation **(except Broly who is the legendary monster of the Saiya clan)**,His (Trunks) attitude and personality will be the same as his Mirai counterpart but without the angst. You can add various dbz characters into this like Yamcha being a bandit or Krillin being a fire temple monk or master roshi being a true turtle sage, hell he could have even trained Maito Guy for all I Know.

So please review and if you wish to take on the challenge please notify me. And please don't flame, if you don't like it then don't read it.


End file.
